More Than Gold FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Les jeunes Nains Fíli et Kíli sont kidnappés par des Orques et retenus en otages contre une rançon. Un Thorin enragé – et sa compagnie – traquent les Orques par vengeance, et récupèrent leurs précieux petits.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction: More Than Gold

Auteur: Wind Chijmes

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Livre: Le Hobbit, appartient à J.R.R Tolkien

* * *

**More Than Gold**

"Méchant Orque, meurt maintenant !" La petite silhouette chargea, ses cheveux flottant au vent tels des rubans noirs, fonçant dans une énorme jambe ressemblant à un tronc.

Il y eut un spectaculaire "han" de douleur, et le pas-vraiment-Orc recula d'un pas. Avant de pouvoir se redresser, une deuxième silhouette – un tantinet plus grande que la première – jailli de son embuscade et se jeta sur les épaules du géant.

"Sale rat, tu vas trouver la mort aujourd'hui !"

Tel était l'intéressant tableau auquel Thorin fut confronté lorsqu'il pénétra dans la clairière.

Dwalin, fils de Fundin, commandant-en-second des troupes frontalières, arborant une puissante grimace tout en se débattant. Il y avait quelque chose sur sa jambe; Thorin inclina la tête et se rendit compte que c'était un petit nain, brun, aux yeux brillants, riant tout en s'accrochant à la jambe de Dwalin. Les sourcils de Thorin se levèrent lentement lorsqu'il remarqua l'autre petite créature accrochée aux épaules de Dwalin, telle une moule dorée à son rocher.

"Méchant Orque ?" demanda Thorin sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il déposait ses armes au sol et s'appuyait contre le manche d'une pioche.

"Mon oncle !" Kíli, une petite chose de cinq ans à l'énergie sans limite et à l'empressement infini, poussa un cri de joie, abandonna son emprise sur la jambe du nain, et trottina vers Thorin.

Le chef nain soupira, se pencha et ouvrit ses bras juste à temps pour récupérer le petit sur sa poitrine. Il jeta un œil à l'enfant à la sauvage crinière noire. "Tu es dans un état pitoyable, Kíli. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" réprimanda-t-il, étendant ses doigts vers le nez de l'enfant et le pinçant doucement.

"Bataille contre les orques". Kíli s'extirpa des bras avec un sourire radieux. "Fíli et moi sommes exceptionnels à ça !"

"Vraiment ?" Thorin renifla, avant de tourner la tête vers son autre fils-sœur. Fíli, plus âgé de cinq ans mais pas nécessairement beaucoup plus grand, était perché sur le dos de Dwalin, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour du cou du guerrier, ses tresses dorées imprégnées de sueur collées contre ses joues. "Et toi, Fíli, 'sale rat' ? Surveille ton langage mon garçon".

Le visage de Fíli se fronça de l'impétuosité d'enfant qu'il avait commencé à afficher de plus en plus ces derniers temps. "Monsieur Dwalin les appelle sales rats", protesta-t-il.

Thorin lança un regard noir à Dwalin, qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son sourire derrière sa barbe.

"Fíli a raison" s'exclama Kíli, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation mais sachant que Fíli devait être dans le vrai.

"Eh bien, la façon dont les autres les appellent n'a pas d'importance". Thorin leur fit sa plus sévère expression. "Oncle Thorin n'aime pas lorsque vous parlez comme de petits fripons grossiers. Vous avez compris ?"

Kíli fut le plus rapide à réagir. "Oui, mon oncle" promit il solennellement.

Il fallut un moment avant que le froncement de sourcils de Fíli ne disparaisse. Il soupira comme une âme en peine. " J'ai compris, mon oncle". Mais ce petit éclat dans le regard promettait une rébellion future.

Ils atteignent cet âge, se dit Thorin avec une certaine appréhension. Dis l'avait mentionné, Balin également. C'était l'âge où les jeunes nains découvraient leur mépris intérieur et l'exerçaient dans toutes les occasions qui se présentaient.

"Très bien", la voix de Dwalin brisa sa rêverie. Le guerrier traversait à grands pas la clairière en direction de Thorin et Kíli. " Je pense qu'il est temps pour les jeunes de se laver et d'aller au lit". Il atteignit Fíli, le souleva de ses épaules et plaça l'enfant sur le sol.

"Vas-y mon gars".

"Je déteste me laver". Kíli lança un regard noir à Thorin lorsque celui-ci le posa au sol et croisa les bras, ressemblant à une version miniature de son oncle.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te laver", jeta Fíli à son frère avec un petit sourire satisfait "tu sens mauvais tout le temps de toute façon".

"C'est faux !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Les garçons !" hurla Thorin, ses sourcils se rejoignant. "Je compte jusqu'à quinze pour vous voir propres et au lit, ou par Mahal, vous allez entendre parler de moi".

Se faisant l'un l'autre des grimaces mais gardant leurs bouches sagement fermées, les deux frères Durin sortirent en courant de la clairière, prenant le court sentier gardé jusqu'à leur campement. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Fíli fit une pause et se retourna, tendant sa main et attendant que Kíli l'attrape. Mains jointes, les garçons suivirent le chemin entre les arbres, éclairs d'or et d'obsidienne dans la pénombre.

Thorin n'expira lentement et ne détourna les yeux du chemin qu'au moment où il fut sûr que ses fils-sœur avaient atteint le campement.

"Tu es dur avec eux". La voix de Dwalin lui parut plus près maintenant que les garçons étaient partis.

"Je le suis" reconnu Thorin. "Mais tu sais comment est le monde, à quel point la vie peut être cruelle. Juste un moment de folie, de distraction, et les choses peuvent changer. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques".

"Oui, mais ce sont encore de petits nains. Ils ont parfois le droit de faire des bêtises".

Thorin émit un son qui ressembla étrangement à un éclat de rire. "Venant du grand guerrier Dwalin, qui n'a pas arrêté de semer le chaos dans les salles de son père même lorsqu'il était déjà adolescent".

Dwalin secoua la tête en soupirant. "Continue de me le rappeler". Il se tut, puis reprit la parole "ils seront en sécurité Thorin".

Thorin s'arrêta en plein test de résistance des épées nouvellement forgées. Peut-être Dwalin avait il raison. Voilà ce qui le rongeait. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait les garçons de leur bastion dans les Ered Luin* pour les amener aux forges des nains dans la ville des Hommes juste à l'extérieur des frontières. La distance était courte alors ils avaient voyagé à pied, et il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'orques dans les environs depuis des années. Le voyage était sûr. Une nuit de plus à passer dans les bois et ils seraient chez eux le lendemain. Il fallait que le voyage soit sûr.

Dwalin ricanait, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Thorin se comportant comme une nourrice sur-protective, lorsqu'un sifflement étrange fendit l'air et se termina avec un effrayant bruit sourd.

Thorin se leva et retira la flèche rudimentaire du tronc d'arbre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa gorge. "Des Orques…" Sa tête fit un mouvement brusque vers Dwalin. "Des Orques !".

Les moments qui suivirent furent une succession indistincte de membres s'affrontant. L'alarme retentit à travers les arbres, ponctuée par la clameur de la bataille.

Il accourut vers le campement ravagé, Dwalin à sa suite. Les épées et les doubles haches étincelaient, teintées de noir aux endroits où elles avaient tranché la chair de l'os. Son regard arpentait sauvagement le terrain alentour, cherchant les minuscules silhouettes de ses neveux. A chaque battement de cœur durant lequel ils n'apparaissaient pas, la peur montait en lui d'un cran. Non, non.

"Fíli !" Thorin fit tourner sa lame et l'enfonça dans un orque hurlant. Autour de lui, ses camarades nains faisaient de même, tourbillonnant et tronçonnant afin d'enrayer la marée d'orques. Il hurla à nouveau, "Kíli !", et ses oreilles essayèrent de passer outre les cris de carnage et de mort pour saisir leurs voix.

Rien. Il combattit le désespoir et se tailla un chemin à travers plusieurs de ces immondes créatures. Puis…

"Mon Oncle !"

Thorin se stoppa net dans son élan. Sa respiration en suspend et ses mains tremblant, il apprit à ce moment le sens du mot terreur.

Il y avait une petite piste serpentant à travers les bois, juste assez large pour qu'une tribu armée d'orques et leurs montures Ouargues puissent s'y faufiler. Et au bout de cette piste, le Chef Orque les lorgnait depuis son perchoir sur son Ouargue. Il restait peu de ces créatures encore en vie, la plupart avaient été abattues, mais le triomphe se voyait dans le regard du leader car il avait un bras verrouillé sans effort autour de deux petits personnages se débattant.

Fíli, pâle et terrifié, se débattit encore plus férocement lorsqu'il aperçut son oncle. Et Kíli, minuscule Kíli, pouvait à peine être vu derrière le bras énorme de l'orque.

Le bras libre de l'Orque se leva, soulevant son arme – une lame dentelée incrustée de sang séché – et la pointant sur les jeunes nains à sa merci. Kíli se calma immédiatement, un faible miaulement s'échappant de lui. Les yeux de Fíli étaient écarquillés, suivant le mouvement de la lame glissant d'avant en arrière entre lui et son frère cadet.

Un grand silence tomba sur le groupe des nains, suivi rapidement par des hurlements enragés. "On va vous arracher vos têtes, infâmes créatures ! Relâchez-les !"

Les Ouargues grondèrent, leurs oreilles collées contre leurs grosses têtes, mais ils furent apaisés par le grondement du grand Orque. Sa voix était sombre et corrompue, atteignant les oreilles de Thorin tel un serpent rampant. "À un certain prix, Nains".

Thorin leva une main, faisant taire ses camarades. Son ton était clair et calme, tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. "Annonce".

Le sourire de l'Orque s'élargit, révélant des éclats de dents noircies sous ses gencives pourries. "Cinq cent pièces d'or".

Son cœur se serra; Dwalin murmura une malédiction à côté de lui. Il garda cependant un ton neutre: "Nous n'en avons pas autant. Donnez-nous le temps, nous – "

"Nous reviendrons pour l'or dans trois jours." Il rengaina sa lame dans son baudrier de fortune, resserrant sa prise autour de ses petits captifs.

Les orques s'agitèrent, s'en allèrent, et Thorin se sentit bondir en avant, ses pas désespérément lents face aux sauts des Ouargues. "Ne leur faites pas de mal !" rugit-il, sa voix brisée perdue dans l'atmosphère pesante. "Je vous tuerai ! Je le jure devant Mahal, je vais vous écorcher vifs !".

La horde diminua dans le lointain et juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Thorin les vit, clairs comme le jour –

Les tresses d'or de Fíli fouettant l'air. Les yeux de Kíli, sombres et larges, l'appelant.

Puis ils disparurent.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. La version originale est en un seul morceau mais c'est assez long à traduire alors je l'ai découpée en trois parties.

Je devrais poster la deuxième partie dans 3 jours.

*J'ai gardé le nom en version originale, ce sont les Montagnes Bleues.


	2. Chapter 2

L'air était moite et humide, comme si une couverture glacée les avait recouverts. La brève bataille n'avait fait aucun mort du côté des nains, seulement quelques blessures, mais ils se délaçaient lentement, comme s'ils souffraient, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Leurs petits héritiers de Durin… leurs malicieux, galopants, braves petits gars. Kíli et Fíli faisaient partie de leur troupe à tel point que leurs vies étaient liées à celles de leurs jeunes maîtres. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis la capture, et leur leader, Thorin, était plus calme encore.

Dwalin s'arrêta devant la clairière. La nuit était profonde et Thorin était assis sur un arbre couché, le dos courbé. Se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Dwalin s'avança vers l'autre nain.

"Thorin" commença-t-il, et sa voix résonnait étonnamment fort dans le vent froid. "Les gars… ils sont prêts à porter le fardeau de la perte des petits. Ils feront pénitence de la manière – "

"Non" dit Thorin. Sa voix était creuse, sépulcrale. "Personne n'est à blâmer".

Sauf moi. Dwalin comprit le reste de sa phrase inexprimée.

"Thorin", soupira-t-il, sentant à la fois exaspération et tristesse et ne sachant comment réprimer ni l'une ni l'autre. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute !".

Il y eut un long moment de silence de la part de Thorin, à tel point que Dwalin pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, la tête sombre de Thorin s'inclina encore plus.

"Je suis resté ici Dwalin". Ses larges épaules tremblèrent. "Je suis resté ici à jouer avec des armes pendant que les Orques les emmenaient".

Dwalin bougea sans s'en rendre compte. Il saisit l'épaule de Thorin, ne relâchant pas son emprise alors même que Thorin sursauta comme électrocuté. Son visage hagard reflétait de la fureur et tellement de tourments.

"Ils – ils pourraient mourir et leurs dernières paroles entendues auraient été une réprimande de leur oncle". Sa voix vacillait, dangereusement proche de la folie.

Dwalin le secoua une fois, dur et intransigeant. "Arrêtes ça", ordonna-t-il. Il saisit la tête de Thorin et la rapprocha de lui, plaquant leurs fronts ensembles. "Ne dis pas ça. Nous n'allons pas nous perdre dans le désespoir. Pas maintenant Thorin !".

Il y eut un seul son – quelque chose d'étranglé et d'angoissé – de la part de Thorin.

"Nous n'avons pas les cinq cent pièces d'or. Et aucune aide des Ered Luin ne pourra arriver d'ici trois jours. Nous ne pouvons attendre pour l'échange".

"Oui" acquiesça Dwalin, sa main serrant les cheveux de Thorin. "Alors que faisons-nous ?".

Les yeux de Thorin se fermèrent, cachant son trouble pour un bref instant, et lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il y avait de la clarté en eux. "On suit les Orques, on les traque, et on les fait payer." De la dévastation à l'état pur habitait son regard, un regard cependant déterminé, aiguisé par la rage. "Il n'y aura pas de repos, pas de répit tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré Fíli et Kíli, et taillé en pièces ces Orques".

"Bien". Dwalin expira, ses lèvres se plissant en un sourire sauvage. "Bien. Donne-en l'ordre. Les gars sont prêts et attendent".

Trois jours et trois nuits, leur temps imparti. La vie de Fíli et Kíli, leur enjeu.

Ainsi commença la chasse.

()()()

Il lui sembla que le voyage ne finirait jamais. L'horrible bras épais sur sa poitrine entravait sa respiration et il luttait pour ne pas paniquer, et pour ralentir sa respiration de façon à ne pas s'étrangler. Il n'a pas pleuré, cela aurait fait trop plaisir à l'Orque et il aurait resserré son bras, comme il l'a fait pour Kíli. Il a demandé à Kíli de se calmer, la terreur faisant paraitre sa voix en colère. Et c'est ce que Kíli a fait, reniflant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement silencieux.

Ce qui effraya encore plus Fíli, jusqu'à ce que l'Orque les bouscule particulièrement fort et que son bras bouge. Il aperçut alors son petit frère, les yeux fermés, des larmes sèches encore accrochées à ses cils. Il s'était endormi d'épuisement à force de pleurer. Cela rendit Fíli triste et soulagé dans le même temps. Peut-être serait-ce mieux… si Kíli restait endormi pour les trois jours à venir.

Ils n'auraient pas autant de chance malheureusement.

Les Ouargues s'arrêtèrent à un campement dans un endroit isolé des bois. Le regard de Fíli se promena tout autour de lui, et il put voir que la cachette des Orques n'était rien de plus que des tentes montées hâtivement, en peaux d'animaux – qui sentaient toujours horriblement mauvais – et rameaux pourris. Mais c'était isolé, caché au-dessus par un auvent obscur de branches et de feuilles, et de tous côtés par des bois épais.

Le bras de l'Orque se leva soudainement et Fíli se retrouva jeté au sol. Ill eut à peine le temps d'étouffer un cri, de se hisser et de tendre une main pour stopper la chute de Kíli, qui fut jeté de la même façon. Kíli atterrit directement sur sa poitrine, et les deux garçons retombèrent au sol, Kíli se réveillant avec un gémissement, Fíli étreignant rapidement son frère avant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer.

"Espèces d'asticots", siffla l'Orque, donnant un coup de pied et atteignant les deux jeunes avec. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'ils hurlèrent et se replièrent sur eux-mêmes, l'ainé enroulant son corps autour du plus jeune de façon protective.

Ce devint alors un jeu. Les autres Orques s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et poussaient des cris perçants, blessant les jeunes nains en lançant des bâtons et des pierres, tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement ressembler à des armes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ennuient de leur nouveau "sport".

Et durant toute l'épreuve, Fíli serra les dents, faisant en sorte de garder le visage de Kíli niché dans son cou afin qu'il ne voie pas la malveillance sur leurs visages déformés, respirant profondément pour que la douleur soit plus tolérable.

Ils passèrent la nuit de cette façon, les bras et les jambes enveloppées étroitement autour de l'autre - personne ne pouvait dire où commençait l'un des garçons et où terminait l'autre - grelottant contre le froid et se voyait promettre d'être dévorés vivants si l'or n'arrivait pas à temps.

()()()

Ils traquèrent et cherchèrent et fouillèrent les bois, ne se reposant jamais, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer, se regrouper et affiner leur recherche, puis recommençant à nouveau.

Un jour et une nuit étaient passés, le délai des trois jours se profilant à l'horizon, suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un glas.

Certains d'entre eux avaient cédé à la frustration, d'autres grinçaient des dents, ratissant le sol avec colère et un effort redoublé. Et ensemble, ils retournèrent les bois, des envies de revanche à l'esprit.

La deuxième nuit, ils les trouvèrent. Les pistes incontestables des bêtes immondes et de leurs cavaliers souillaient la terre et les plantes.

La main de Thorin s'accrocha à Dwalin avec une force renouvelée, et ils échangèrent un regard qui se passait de mots.

_On les trouve._

_On reprend ce qui nous appartient._

_On se venge._

()()()

Un grondement sourd s'éleva à nouveau du ventre de Kíli.

"J'ai faim et soif" dit-il doucement. Aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait, à compter que Kíli n'était jamais silencieux. Il avait été très courageux cependant, Fíli le savait. Plusieurs fois Kíli fut sur le point de pleurer, mais à chaque fois il refoula cette envie et se mordit les lèvres, et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des sanglots secs.

"Moi aussi". Fíli sourit malgré sa peur. Il étira ses membres engourdis du mieux qu'il put avec Kíli blottit contre lui. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

"J'ai peur". La voix de Kíli était maintenant un peu plus forte, empreinte de fragilité.

Fíli ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, puis les ouvrit et sourit à son frère. "Moi aussi".

"Je déteste les Orques, ils puent".

Cette fois-ci, Fíli n'eut pas à se forcer énormément pour sourire. "Je le pense aussi" murmura-t-il, laissant Kíli prendre une de ses tresses pour la frotter contre sa joue. C'était une habitude que Kíli avait depuis le moment où, bébé braillard, il pût s'accrocher aux cheveux de son frère, et qu'il avait gardée depuis.

Les Orques étaient plus qu'une simple puanteur. Fíli regarda autour de lui frissonna de nouveau, même s'il avait observé les Orques pendant deux jours et une nuit désormais. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien que ses pires cauchemars puissent conjurer, n'avaient rien à voir avec la façon les histoires les décrivaient. Ils étaient pires. Des formes bestiales et déformées, criblées de plaies purulentes. Des gueules béantes pleines de dents tranchantes et pointues. Des yeux pleins de haine. Heureusement, depuis la première nuit, les Orques ne s'étaient guère préoccupés d'eux, plus intéressés dans le balayage les bois à la recherche de restes et de carcasses.

"Petit rat". Il y eut un grondement soudain dans leur direction.

Fíli se tendit, et la main de Kíli tira douloureusement sur sa natte. Ils levèrent les yeux sur l'Orque approchant. Une faim primitive habitait son regard noir.

"Toi". L'orque pointa Fíli. "Lève-toi".

Dans un souffle tremblant, Fíli poussa soigneusement Kíli à côté puis derrière lui, et se mit lentement sur les genoux. C'était difficile. Il avait été accroupi dans la même position pendant si longtemps que tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il espéra juste que l'Orque ne ferait que lui jeter des pierres, parce qu'il savait désormais qu'il y avait des choses pires que la mort. Et il y avait Kíli, qu'il protégerait de sa vie.

Sifflant avec impatience, l'Orque l'attrapa par le devant de sa tunique et le tira en position verticale. Les mains de Fíli vinrent instinctivement s'accrocher à la fétide main humide, et l'Orque le secoua tellement fort que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et qu'une douleur lui traversa le dos à maintes reprises.

"Lâche-le !". Le petit hurlement féroce vint de derrière Fíli, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. "Touche pas à mon frère !".

L'image floue de cheveux noirs et d'un bout de la tunique verte de Kíli passa à toute vitesse devant Fíli et s'agrippa à la jambe de l'Orque. Avant que son frère ne puisse lui hurler de se stopper, Kíli enfonça ses petits dents pointues dans la chair de l'Orque. Ce dernier hurla, libéra Fíli et se reporta sur Kíli, saisissant le petit par la tête et le soulevant de terre. Kili donnait des coups de pieds et se débattait, criant plus de fureur que de douleur.

"Non !". Ce fût au tour de Fíli de crier.

Les autres Orques s'étaient rassemblés. Plus que la haine méprisante de la veille, il y avait désormais une soif de sang dans leurs orbes creuses. Ils semblaient attendre, la morbide anticipation du sang versé planant au-dessus d'eux.

L'Orque arqua sa tête avec un rire maléfique. "Un bras ou une jambe ne leur manquerait pas". Ses dents brillaient sous la lune blafarde. Sa langue serpentait, léchant ses dents.

"Vous ne pouvez pas !" cria à nouveau Fíli, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !". Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse et il essayait de ne pas laisser la peur se voir sur son visage.

"Et pourquoi pas, petit rat ?"

"Parce que…" La bouche de Fíli s'assécha. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, les yeux fixés sur la forme de son petit frère se débattant et criant, mais il le fallait, il le fallait.

"Parce que les cinq cent pièces d'or sont pour nous deux ! Entiers. Un bout… un bout de moins et vous aurez moins de cinq cent pièces". Fíli vit l'Orque faire une pause, et continua dans un souffle précipité. "Avec un bras en moins, ou une jambe, mon Oncle ne payera pas la totalité".

L'Orque grogna et gronda, mais son bras s'abaissa, posant durement Kíli sur le sol. "Quelques doigts alors !".

"Recule, misérable ver"

Cette voix appartenait à leur chef, Fíli la reconnut parmi les autres par le mal sournois qui s'en échappait. La créature avança, plus grande que les autres, plus forte, son regard dépourvu de faim irréfléchie. Il se pencha, attrapa Kíli par le col de sa tunique comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet, et le jeta sur Fíli sans aucune délicatesse.

Fíli rattrapa son frère avec des bras tremblants et un cœur qui ne voulait stopper le bruit sourd qu'il faisait. Kili était encore en colère et luttait, alors Fíli dût une fois de plus le placer derrière lui et le faire taire.

"On veut l'or. En entier" ricana le chef. Il tendit un énorme bras strié, sa main s'emmêlant douloureusement dans les cheveux de Fíli, lui tirant la tête en arrière et se rapprochant si près de lui que son souffle nauséabond atteignait le blond en pleine figure.

"Un asticot plutôt intelligent. Ton nom ?"

"Fíli" dit-il, ses ongles creusant ses paumes pour ne pas tressaillir.

"Et ton oncle puissant ?"

Il y avait de la malveillance dans la voix de l'Orque. Fíli se redressa, aussi grand qu'il put, rejetant ses épaules blessées en arrière. "Tu connaîtras son nom, quand il te couperas la gorge et donnera ton cadavre à tes chiens".

L'Orque rejeta sa main en arrière avec un sifflement, de la cruauté brillant dans ses yeux sans paupières. "Il y a d'autres façons de souffrir, jeune nain".

Ce fut la dernière chose que Fíli entendit avant qu'un claquement sec ne se fasse sentir sur sa joue.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, le deuxième chapitre :)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon travail de traduction

La dernière partie est plus longue alors je sais pas si je pourrai la sortir dans 3 jours mais je vais faire tout mon possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin leva une main, arrêtant sa compagnie. Il y avait du mouvement devant, un bruissement de feuillage tout sauf naturel. Ils étaient si près; c'était la seule raison qui empêchait Thorin de charger. Mais les Orques détenaient Kíli et Fíli, et cela suffisait pour forcer Thorin à ralentir, pour lui faire prendre des précautions, pour éviter d'effrayer les Orques – et Thorin refusait de penser aux conséquences d'une telle chose. De telles idées le conduiraient à la folie. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à penser de cette façon.

Il demanda à ses hommes de faire un large cercle, encerclant le repaire des Orques. Ils se déployèrent en position, hérissés et prêts à l'attaque.

Puis Thorin entendit le cri. Certainement pas un cri d'Orque. C'était le cri aigu d'un jeune nain. Son cœur se serra, sa main convulsa sur son épée. Il voulait attaquer…

La main de Dwalin atterrit sur son bras.

Thorin prit une inspiration, il reconnaissait plus de frustration que de douleur dans ce cri. Alors il ne donna pas la charge.

()()()

Son corps était tordu bizarrement sur le sol; il avait atterrit si durement que tout son souffle avait quitté sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, un gout amer et cuivré inondant sa bouche, et il se rendit compte avec un calme surprenant que c'était son propre sang. Quelqu'un criait – Kíli. Kíli criait et son corps était accroupi au-dessus de Fíli, ses petites mains tâtonnant le visage de son ainé.

Respire, respire, respire ! Fíli toussa violemment, se mit sur un côté et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang au sol.

"Fíli…". Kíli sanglotait pour de bon à présent. "Tu saignes, sang, ton visage…" balbutiait-il à travers les larmes.

"Chut…" fit Fíli d'une voix rauque, sa joue lui lançait horriblement là où l'Orque l'avait frappé. Ses lèvres lui semblaient à vif. Lentement, il se redressa sur les coudes, extrêmement soulagé de n'avoir aucun os brisé. Seulement de nombreux maux. Au-dessus de lui, des chouettes poussaient une huée de hurlements ravis. Il essaya de sourire mais abandonna lorsque cela étira sa lèvre fendue.

"Ecoute Kíli, des chouettes".

Le plus jeune se tut aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et on voyait de plus en plus d'excitation dans ses yeux. "Non, non !". Il colla ses lèvres à l'oreille de Fíli. "C'est oncle Thorin".

Fíli fixa son cadet, voulant y croire, terrifié à l'idée d'y croire. Si c'était vrai… alors son oncle et le reste de la troupe arrivaient. Il regarda autour de la cachette des Orques, voyant les créatures relever la tête avec étonnement, à l'entente soudaine de ces bruits.

Fíli s'empara de la main de Kíli. "Cours" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tirant son frère. "Suis-moi, cours !".

()()()

Ils continuaient à se rapprocher, un pas après l'autre, se tenant contre le vent pour masquer leur odeur. Ce n'était pas leur façon de combattre; ils étaient nés pour faire tourner leurs haches et faucher leurs ennemis. Mais pas quand leurs proches étaient pris en otages.

Au moment où ils furent assez près pour frapper, Thorin sentit la chair nauséabonde des Orques et la puanteur des Ouargues. Il entendit leurs sifflements et leurs grognements, et sut qu'il devait prévenir ses neveux de l'attaque imminente.

Il repensa alors au petit jeu qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec Fíli et Kíli. Il avait appris à Kíli à se cacher en embuscade, et attendre, attendre, jusqu'à ce que Fíli baisse sa garde. Puis Thorin donnait le signal et Kíli bondissait avec un cri victorieux, entrainant son frère à terre.

Il leva la tête, mit ses mains en porte-voix, et donna ce même signal, espérant qu'il permettrait d'alerter ses neveux et de les prévenir du danger.

Et il pria Mahal de lui donner de la force en se levant de son poste, chargeant, son propre cri perdu dans les rugissements retentissants de sa compagnie qui s'élevaient autour de lui comme un chœur de cors de bataille.

Le chaos éclata dans les bois lorsqu'ils prirent d'assaut la planque. Les Orques furent pris par surprise, hurlant d'une rage impuissante en récupérant leurs armes rudimentaires. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais ils montraient plus d'habileté avec les armes que les autres tribus que Thorin avait pu rencontrer, et se défendirent donc très bien.

Il laissa les subalternes à sa compagnie, le fracas du métal des haches naines et des pioches apparaissant de toutes parts comme il tournait la tête de tous côtés, cherchant frénétiquement ses neveux. Devant, le groupe de Dwalin combattait les Ouargues, qui étaient énormes et rusés et n'avaient pas besoin des instructions de leurs cavaliers pour blesser et mutiler.

"Fíli ! Kíli !" hurla Thorin. Il craignait de regarder, de peur de voir leur corps sur le sol – non. Non ! Il les appela encore et encore, le désespoir pointant dans ses cris.

"Tu ne les trouvera pas".

Lui. L'Orque.

Thorin se retourna lentement, agrippant son arme avec force.

"On savait que vous n'aviez pas l'or pour l'échange". L'Orque eut un sourire dur, ruisselant de malice. "Alors on les a mangés. Pièce. Par. Pièce. Pas de corps".

Il y eut un blanc. Un éclat aveuglant de rage meurtrière comme Thorin n'en avait jamais connue. Son corps bougea par pur instinct – par simple nécessité de tuer. Il trancha, et trancha encore, avec peu d'habileté dans ses coups, une force surnaturelle lui étant attribuée par la douleur et l'effroi que les mots de l'Orque lui avaient inspirés. L'Orque ne pouvait rien contre lui, il avait été désarmé par l'arme de Thorin lui tranchant le poignet.

Hurlant et crachant, à l'agonie, le chef Orque tomba à la renverse, du sang noir jaillissant de sa plaie et éclaboussant le sol. Il s'étala sur le sol, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, une main crispée sur son membre ravagé.

Thorin suivait ses mouvements avec une démarche mesurée, alors que l'Orque se tordait de douleur et rampait, réclamant miséricorde. Thorin le regarda, leva son épée et lui trancha l'autre main. Il n'entendit pas le cri perçant que poussa l'Orque. Tout était silencieux à ses oreilles. Il fixa l'Orque, les deux mains détachées des poignets, n'ayant plus que des moignons sanglants. L'Orque ne souillerait plus aucun autre innocent de son toucher désormais.

Thorin.

Il ignora la voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait. Il jeta un œil aux jambes de l'Orque s'agitant nerveusement sur le sol. Quelle utilité l'Orque pourrait-il bien en tirer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de mains ? Il leva à nouveau son épée.

"Thorin !" Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, le tira vers le bas et tint son poignet serré. "Ne le fait pas. Arrête maintenant".

Il leva les yeux et fixa le visage devant lui, voyant Dwalin sans vraiment le voir. "Je ne peux pas. Je dois le tuer. Lentement".

Des mains saisirent son visage. "Nous les avons trouvés, Thorin. Fíli et Kíli. Ils se sont enfuis et cachés. Ils sont en vie".

Le blanc commença à se dissiper dans son esprit, des images apparaissant à nouveau devant ses yeux. L'obscurité de la forêt, le clair de lune… le visage de Dwalin, partagé entre l'inquiétude, la joie et le soulagement.

"Ils –" Thorin ne pouvait continuer, le reste de ses paroles coincé dans sa gorge.

"Ils te réclament maintenant Thorin. Va les voir". Dwalin le lâcha. "Va, et laisse-moi finir ça".

L'épée tomba de la main de Thorin. Il se retourna et traversa le terrain. Des carcasses d'Orques étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Les nains – ses hommes – s'étaient rassemblés plus avant, accroupis au-dessus de quelque chose, leurs voix tintées de joie. Ils se séparèrent au moment où il arriva, et Thorin put enfin les voir. Petites silhouettes parmi les grands.

Un bruit – de gratitude, d'amour et d'autres choses que Thorin n'aurait pu nommer – s'échappa de sa gorge et il ouvrit grands les bras lorsque Kíli se jeta sur sa poitrine, suivi presque immédiatement par Fíli. Il les tint serrés, enfouissant son visage dans leurs têtes noire et dorée, et remercia leur créateur pour les avoir gardés en vie. Kíli se mit à brailler dans son cou, le stress et la peur de son calvaire le faisant sombrer dans les larmes avec une vigueur incroyable. Il caressa la tête de l'enfant, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Son autre bras s'enroula autour du plus âgé, qui ne versa pas une larme, mais qui tremblait comme une feuille dans son étreinte.

"Mes fils-sœur…" murmura Thorin dans leurs cheveux. "Mes petits…" Il ne pouvait continuer, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il tint ses neveux pendant un long moment, le reste de ses camarades formant un cercle protecteur autour d'eux, Dwalin parmi eux puisqu'il était revenu avec ses haches ensanglantées. Il y eut beaucoup d'humidité sur les joues de Thorin cette nuit-là, et pas due uniquement aux larmes des garçons.

()()()

Les carcasses furent brûlées.

La compagnie parcourut ensuite une certaine distance depuis le lieu de la bataille, se rapprochant de chez eux, et installa le campement dans une clairière paisible. Mêmes fatigués et rompus de leur combat, certains même blessés, les nains gardèrent une surveillance rapprochée du camp.

Les jeunes avaient rapidement été gagnés par le sommeil, en proie à l'épuisement de ces derniers jours. Thorin et Dwalin les portèrent, en ayant un chacun, et les déposèrent soigneusement à l'intérieur de leur tente. A la lumière du feu de camp, ils examinèrent les jeunes sans les réveiller. Kíli était couvert de crasse et de saleté, les cheveux encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude, des larmes séchées couvrant ses joues, s'accrochant au mince duvet qui s'y trouvait. Il ne bougea pas une seule fois tandis qu'on le lava, le changea et l'embrassa sur le front.

Thorin baissa ensuite les yeux sur Fíli, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et murmurait dans son sommeil. Une vilaine contusion lui marquait la joue et sa lèvre était fendue. L'Orque qui avait fait ça était mort, ayant souffert dans les mains de Thorin et exécuté par Dwalin. Mais lui et ses Orques avaient fait leur travail. Thorin garda des mains fermes en enlevant la tunique de Fíli, découvrant une multitude de contusions et de coupures sur son petit corps. Beaucoup trop pour pouvoir les compter. Dwalin grommela des malédictions en Khuzdul et quitta la tente pour se calmer. Thorin ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour continuer sa tache de soigner les blessures de son neveu. Il appliqua la pommade, banda les plaies, et pria pour que Fíli n'ait été atteint que physiquement, et non psychologiquement. La chair allait guérir, mais l'âme porterait des cicatrices pour beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il passa la nuit aux côtés de ses neveux, les regardant dormir et ne s'accordant pas un moment de repos pour lui-même. Il y avait toujours cette peur persistante en lui, que s'il fermait les yeux, ils disparaîtraient encore une fois de sa vue. Les petits dormirent presque toute la journée du lendemain, et à leur réveil ils réclamèrent haut et fort à boire et à manger. Les guerriers cédaient à toutes les envies des deux héritiers, les nourrissant de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient grappiller dans la forêt, tout en ignorant Thorin qui secouait la tête et conseillait à ses neveux de manger plus lentement et moins, pour ne pas submerger leurs ventres affamés.

La deuxième nuit après le sauvetage, Thorin comprit qu'il avait des choses à faire disparaître de l'esprit de ses neveux. Fíli, désormais lucide et nourrit, refusait qu'on s'occupe de lui plus que nécessaire. Il insistait pour se laver seul, déclarant qu'il n'était plus un bébé, et grondant que ses blessures étaient légères et ne nécessitaient aucune attention. Kíli de son côté sursautait à chaque bruit, et se cramponnait à son frère encore plus que d'habitude.

()()()

La nuit était tombée. Ils restaient au camp une nuit de plus, tous d'accord pour ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Fíli et Kíli soient prêts pour le reste du voyage de retour.

Kíli avait décidé que Thorin devait les border, et ne tolérerait rien de moins que d'être entouré de Fíli et son oncle pour dormir. L'autre jeune roula des yeux, mais obéit. Il semblait terriblement fatigué, et s'endormit très vite, se retournant sur le côté de sorte qu'il tourne le dos à Kíli et Thorin.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que son frère était endormi, Kíli se rapprocha de Thorin. "J'ai entendu ton appel mon oncle" murmura-t-il conspirateur, de la fierté dans la voix. "Je savais que c'était toi".

Thorin sourit et déplaça des mèches de devant les yeux pétillants de Kíli.

"Hulule deux fois comme une chouette effraie…"

"Et une fois comme une chouette rayée", rigola Kíli. "On a eu Fíli la dernière fois". Puis, les changements d'humeur soudains étant courants chez les petits, son visage s'assombrit tout à coup.

"Fíli est blessé, tu sais" dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

"Je sais…". La main de Thorin resta sur la joue du brun. Le petit était en train de mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait s'expliquer ou pas. Puis son visage se froissa encore plus.

"À cause de moi…" souffla Kíli.

"Non…." Thorin le fit taire. "Non, Kíli. Tu ne dois pas penser ça".

"Mais c'est vrai…."

"Oui, ça l'est" acquiesça Thorin. "Et tu aurais pu être blessé pour Fíli. J'aurais pu être blessé quand j'ai essayé de vous sauver. Mais il n'y a aucune faute. On le fait pour protéger ceux que l'on aime". Il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Kíli tandis que ce dernier essayait de comprendre ses paroles.

"Quand je serai grand, ce sera à mon tour de protéger Fíli" décida finalement Kíli, les yeux brillants d'une lueur enfantine mais avec cependant une détermination farouche.

"C'est vrai" dit Thorin, pinçant le nez de Kíli avec ses doigts. "Et pour ce faire, tu dois avoir suffisamment de sommeil. Alors maintenant tais-toi et ferme les yeux". Il arrangea les couvertures autour de lui pour qu'il ait plus chaud, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au petit pour s'endormir.

Thorin garda les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration de ses neveux. Celle de Kíli était profonde, lente et mesurée, son corps et son esprit profondément endormis. Il était donc facile de reconnaître celle de l'autre jeune – un rythme plus rapide, inégal, celui de quelqu'un prétendant dormir. Thorin garda les yeux clos en entendant Fíli se lever et sortir de la tente, compta jusqu'à trois, puis se leva à son tour.

Il n'y avait pas la peur de perdre quelqu'un ce soir-là, car il y avait plus de nains à veiller que d'habitude. Fíli ne pourrait aller loin même si il essayait de s'éloigner de la tente. Voilà pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris de le voir assis sur le sol à quelques pas de la tente, semblant regarder fixement quelque chose étalé devant lui.

Thorin n'allégea pas son pas; il voulait que Fíli l'entende approcher pour ne pas être alarmé. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'enfant, il vit tout un arsenal d'armes diverses disposées sur le sol. Prudemment, il se baissa et s'assit sur le sol à côté de Fíli.

"Du mal à dormir ?" dit-il à voix basse.

Le jeune se tourna vers lui. La marque sur sa joue était bien visible, et la coupure sur sa lèvre semblait encore douloureuse, mais ce furent ses yeux qui coupèrent le souffle à Thorin. Leur expression était monotone et dure.

"Je veux des couteaux mon oncle" répliqua Fíli, aussi naturellement que s'il demandait des friandises.

Thorin ne cilla pas. "Et pourquoi ?"

Fíli ne détourna pas le regard. "J'ai besoin de protéger Kíli et moi-même".

Il inspira lentement, mais lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, il ne put contenir la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. "Je ne laisserai jamais un autre Orque toucher à un cheveu de Kíli, ou un des tiens. Je te le promets".

Les lèvres du garçon se pressèrent en une ligne mince. Son regard vacilla, et Thorin y vit le besoin désespéré d'y croire. Mais son visage se ferma. "Tu n'étais pas là !" siffla-t-il. "Tu n'étais pas là ! Ils nous ont frappés parce qu'ils trouvaient ça drôle. Ils nous ont fait du mal ! Ils étaient prêts à manger Kíli vivant et tu n'étais pas là !". Sa voix s'éleva en un cri strident. "J'ai besoin de nous protéger. J'ai besoin de ces couteaux, s'il te plait !".

Les yeux de Fíli étaient brillants, sauvages, et brisés. "Oh, Fíli…" s'exclama Thorin, le cœur serré et déchiré. "Je suis tellement désolé".

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit mais il ne dit mot. Un son s'échappa de sa gorge, comme un gémissement étouffé, puis un autre, et un autre. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler, et il apparut enfin à la face du monde comme le petit garçon terrifié qu'il était vraiment.

"Fíli," La voix de Thorin était rauque. "Viens ici'. Et il sut ce qu'était la vraie gratitude lorsque Fíli vint à lui, serrant ses bras tremblants autour du cou de son oncle. Il pleura par à-coups et désespérément, suffocant entre ses larmes. Thorin ne dit rien mais posa sa joue contre la tête de Fíli, appuyant une main ferme contre son dos jusqu'à ce que les sanglots du garçon s'apaisent et que son poids léger s'affaisse contre lui.

"Fíli ?" Thorin berça l'enfant aussi près de lui que possible sans aggraver ses blessures. "As-tu eu peur ?"

Le petit ne bougea pas, puis hocha la tête.

"Moi aussi" confia Thorin. "Terrifié. De vous perdre tous les deux".

Fíli garda le silence pendant un long moment, avant de soupirer et de lever la tête pour regarder Thorin. La détresse et l'hystérie avaient disparu, laissant dans leur sillage un épuisement accablant. "Je suis fatigué, mon oncle. On peut aller dormir ?" Il ressemblait à un somnolent et tumultueux enfant de 10 ans, et Thorin se dit que cette vision ne pourrait jamais lui faire plus plaisir qu'en cet instant.

"Bonne idée". Il sourit, se leva et emporta Fíli avec lui. Le blond était un peu grand pour être porté désormais, mais Thorin le fit quand même.

Ils entrèrent dans la tente, Fíli dodelinant de la tête dans le cou de son oncle, et Thorin levant un sourcil quand il vit que Kíli avait beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil et occupait actuellement sa place. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Thorin plaça soigneusement Fíli sur la gauche de la literie, et s'installa au milieu aussi légèrement que possible sans heurter les petits corps chauds de chaque côté. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de chacun de ses neveux, et essaya de comprendre de quelle façon il allait pouvoir dormir maintenant que les deux petits s'étaient blottis contre lui et ne bougeaient plus.

"Tu nous aimes, mon oncle…" murmura Kíli. Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une déclaration teintée d'une certitude absolue. Même dans son sommeil, il n'était pas moins exigeant.

"Oui" répondit Thorin, se sentant comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

"À quel point ?" C'était maintenant au tour de Fíli.

"Plus que tout l'or sur Terre", Thorin sourit, et il savait que c'était vrai.

Parce que l'éclat de l'or ne durerait pas, et qu'il y avait des choses plus précieuses que la vie elle-même.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, histoire et traduction terminée, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :D


End file.
